


С каждым днем

by KarizZa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: Юу давно нравится Асахи, и он надеется, что это взаимно





	С каждым днем

**Author's Note:**

> Написано за команду Asahi x Nishinoya на OTP Beach Wars 2016

Юу любил лето. Много за что. На летних каникулах не было занятий, вот хотя бы за это. Учебники легли на полку кучей и там пылились, уступив место на столе всякому мусору из карманов. Приходя домой затемно, Юу выгребал из них призовые палочки Гаригари-кун, флаеры кинотеатров и купоны кондитерских. Но на следующий день, стоило только ступить на улицу, карманы снова начинали полниться всякой ерундой.

— По пятницам скидка на вишневые капкейки! – девушка, протянувшая Юу очередной купон, была одета в яркий костюм с пышной юбкой и белым фартуком. Она сама напоминала пирожное, и это было мило, такое Юу тоже любил. Спрятав скомканный флаер в карман, он пошел вниз по улице, щуря глаза от яркого солнца.

Тренировки прервались из-за невозможной жары в зале, да и тренеру Укаю нужно было больше времени проводить в огороде с тяпкой и лейкой, чтобы поберечь от пекла старушку мать. Она сидела за прилавком магазина под кондиционером и обмахивалась расписным веером, улыбчивая и внимательная ко всему, что происходило вокруг.

— В такую жару нужно пить много воды, – слова перемежались размеренными движениями руки, потоки воздуха доносили до Юу сильный запах лаванды. Поклонившись старушке, он сложил бутылки в пакет и вышел в городское пекло.

Кагеяма и Хината, наплевав на показатели термометра, бегали к грозному деду Укаю, вкалывали до седьмого пота и были счастливы. Хината звал всех играть с ними, но, ясное дело, носиться под палящим солнцем охоты ни у кого не было. И Юу тоже решил с тренировками немного повременить. Вреда не будет, если он отдохнет. Лето же. Юу иногда приходил посмотреть и изредка ввязывался вытащить какой-нибудь совсем уж пропащий мяч.

— Р-р-раскаты грома! — Юу нырнул в самый угол площадки и мягко вернул пас Кагеяме. Хината просиял, как и всегда, воодушевившись еще сильнее прежнего. Легко все-таки с ним.

Юу вылил добрую половину бутылки на голову, чтобы хоть немного утихомирить этот зудящий в затылке жар, остальное оставил ребятам.

Город и окрестности как будто замерли, увязнув в густом меду. На улицах было тихо и малолюдно. Время от времени тишину вспарывали детские голоса и звон велосипедных звонков. Редкий ветер приносил трель фурина с чужого крыльца. Девчонки, похожие на бабочек, сбивались в стайки возле будки мороженщика или продавца бананов в глазури. Цветастые платья привлекали взгляд, но, когда их было слишком много, у Юу появлялось ощущение, будто тюльпаны и лилии сошли с клумб, чтобы погулять.

Летом было особенно приятно есть мороженое. Со вкусом зеленого чая или мяты, с кусочками горького шоколада и печенья — Юу попробовал все сорта в Тороно, но больше всего любил дынное. Они с Рюноске объедались мороженым каждый день, сидя у открытых в сад сёдзи. Дом у семьи Танака был небольшой, зато сад что надо — с огромным раскидистым вязом, в тени которого даже в самые жаркие дни бывало прохладно. Саэко-чан рассказывала что-нибудь смешное или неприличное, а один раз даже сыграла на вадайко. Правда, переодеваться в костюм не стала, но Юу все равно очень понравилось.

— Я слышал, до вступительных экзаменов осталось всего ничего, — у Рюноске из уголка рта торчала палочка от мороженого, но говорить ему это особо не мешало. — Бедный Суга-сан.

— Бедный Дайчи-сан, — согласился Юу, прислушиваясь к стрекоту цикад в саду — то ли три, то ли пять их было. — Но если поступят в Тодай, то смогут и играть в крутейшей команде. Я бы постарался ради такого.

— Да-а.

Юу прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо легкому ветерку. Что-то было в нем, непередаваемый влекущий аромат, который заставлял сердце биться чаще. Юу любил лето.

Суга-сан и Дайчи-сан готовились к поступлению. Бледные, измученные, с впавшими от недосыпа глазами. Они тянули к нему руки из окна, словно зомби, когда Юу привозил холодные напитки или то же мороженое. Их было очень жалко. Хотелось встряхнуть, взбодрить, позвать играть, но Юу понимал: позже. Для них настал ответственный момент в жизни, можно только поддержать и пожелать удачи.

Отдохнув немного на террасе, парни словно оживали. Пару раз они все-таки перекинулись мячом, но жара быстро доконала. Когда Юу уходил, глаза у Дайчи-сана всякий раз делались тоскливыми. Юу даже как-то раз предложил отвлечь Суга-сана, чтобы Дайчи-сан мог сбежать и передохнуть. Только Суга-сан обо всем услышал и выставил Юу за ухо из дома. Не всерьез, конечно.

— Хватит дисциплину нарушать, иди лучше займись своим домашним заданием, не отвлекай мне Дайчи.

Вообще Суга-сан был классный, даже когда пытался строжиться.

Еще Юу любил купаться. Летом извилистая горная речушка в окрестностях Тороно переставала казаться ледяным адом и привлекала к своим берегам тучи народа. Юу доставал свой старенький велосипед, кидал мяч в корзину и гнал по пыльным дорогам к «их» месту. Там рос высоченный дуб, а над рекой нависал огромный валун с множеством уступов. С его вершины можно было достать до средних толстых веток дерева. Энношите выпало лезть на него, чтобы закрепить тарзанку. Лазил он здорово — как обезьяна, круче был только Рюноске.

— Осторожнее, не то станешь первым летчиком-испытателем, — Энношита-сан только скорчил рожу в ответ, довязывая последний узел.

Хината с Кагеямой пригнали к речке на великах, подняв столб пыли и веселый крик, и были все еще полны энергии. 

— Фальстарт, это был фальстарт! — когда Хината здорово злился, у него всегда краснела шея, отчего выше ворота футболки он напоминал помидор. Юу это смешило.

Цукишима посмеялся над красными шортами Хинаты в горох, назвав их семейниками. Тот, сорви-голова, прокричал что-то непонятное в ответ и с разбегу прыгнул на тарзанку, высоко взмыл в воздух и вошел в воду, подняв кучу брызг. Под общее восхищенное «воах!» он всплыл в середине заводи, шумно отплевывая воду, и скорчил Кагеяме рожу. Тот прыгнул со скалы бомбочкой, окатив брызгами всех, кто еще оставался сухим. 

— Непостижимо, — Цукишима аккуратно сложил очки в футляр и вошел в воду красивой ласточкой, сохраняя свое драгоценное невозмутимое выражение лица. 

Сам Юу, понаблюдав еще немного, с громким криком сделал полтора оборота в полете, прижав колени к груди, прежде чем ушел глубоко под ледяную воду. От наслаждения из легких вышибло дух, он всплыл на поверхность и снова отчаянно заорал:

— Раскаты грома-а-а!

С ответным криком едва успевший забраться наверх Хината снова сиганул в воду. Вот же неугомонный.

Плескались до самого вечера. Соревновались в длину и высоту, в том, кто поднимет больше брызг и плеска. Должно быть, всю рыбу в заводи распугали. Юу прыгал вместе с Хинатой: одной рукой держались за тарзанку, второй друг за друга, и оба истошно вопили. Ямагучи потерял трусы, неудачно войдя в воду, и тогда рассмеялся даже малахольный Цукишима. Когда тарзанка все-таки оборвалась, не выдержав Энношиту-сана с Рюноске вместе, ребята вытянулись на горячем камне скалы, обсыхая и нежась под лучами налившегося апельсиновым цветом солнца.

— Я бы его съел, — признался Хината со вздохом.

— Придурок, Хината. По сравнению с солнцем наша планета — просто маковое зернышко, а ты — маковое зернышко по сравнению с Землей. И как бы ты его съел тогда?

Рюноске удивленно завопил, Цукишима зашипел, остальные просто засмеялись. Юу любил свою команду. Они были разными: смешными, странными, шумными, веселыми — и все любили волейбол. Когда жара спадала, можно было наконец-то поиграть, перекидывая мяч над веревкой, натянутой между деревьев. Получалось не очень хорошо: ноги то и дело цеплялись за коряги или разъезжались в песке и пыли, но это было не важно. Ничто не могло сравниться с ощущением соприкосновения гладкого мяча с рукой. Горящие запястья и ладони ребята опускали в воду, прежде чем медленно начать расходиться. Юу уходил одним из последних, глядя в спины товарищей.

— До завтра! — кричал Хината, извернувшись на сиденье велосипеда. Юу махал рукой в ответ.

В опустившейся на берег тишине отчетливо слышались перешептывания реки и леса. Было в этом что-то такое же волнующее, как и в запахе летнего ветра. Сердце Юу сладко сжалось, наполняясь ожиданием до краев. Будто бы невидимый счетчик пошел на секунды.

Юу любил Асахи. Дорога с речки проходила мимо их обветшалого домика, собака выбегала навстречу лизнуть подставленную руку. Асахи всегда срывал яблоко со старого дерева, встречая Юу у ворот, и вместе они шли вглубь сада. 

— Вот это ссадина, — озадаченно пробормотал Асахи, потрогав кончиками пальцев кожу рядом с подсыхающими красными рубцами на локте. Руки у него были чуть теплые, но Юу показалось, что его коснулись раскаленным прутом.

— Раскаты грома, — вместо объяснений сказал Юу. Асахи рассмеялся.

За ухоженным цветником высился плетень, а за ним раскидывались густо-зеленые грядки с разноцветными плодами. Асахи брал выгоревшую бледно-желтую лейку и оставлял обувь на траве. Высоченный, черный от загара с головы до ног, он с улыбкой слушал рассказ о произошедшем за минувший день и обещал завтра непременно прийти к реке. 

Мать Асахи болела, бабка была стара и справлялась только с домом. Отец с рассветом уезжал на рынок в Сендай, а Асахи ухаживал за огородом. У него были жесткие натруженные руки, загрубелые ступни — Асахи ходил по разгоряченной за день земле босиком, нося из широкого корыта воду для арбузов. Они в этом году вымахали ужас какие большие.

— Вот это барабан, — присвистнул Юу, постучав по лоснящемуся на солнце зеленому боку. — Хоть садись на него.

— Как бы не лопнул, — покачал головой Асахи.

Юу тоже разувался и бродил между кустов, нося ведро для сорняков. Он трещал без умолку, лишь бы только не повисало пугающих пауз. От Асахи пахло пряным потом, дынями и лекарствами. Врачи обещали, что мать за год поправится, тогда Асахи пойдет в институт, и Юу корил себя за радость оттого, что они смогут поступать вместе. 

Асахи же был тихим, задумчивым. Легкая улыбка всегда играла на губах. Иногда Юу, заболтавшись, ловил на себе его внимательный взгляд из-под полы полуразлезшейся соломенной шляпы — тогда Асахи смеялся и снова прятал лицо. Говорил он мало, в основном про свои успехи с арбузами. Он их страсть как любил. Юу тоже. Как-то раз один особенно раздутый треснул, истекая соком на черную землю. Тогда Асахи отрезал им обоим по огромному ломтю, а остальное отнес в прохладу дома. Они ели его, сидя на горячей траве, Юу слизывал сок с рук, а Асахи смеялся над ним. Только когда он думал, что Юу за ним не смотрит, взгляд становился задумчивым и голодным, как у Хинаты перед ударом. От этого взгляда у Юу в животе раздувался огромный горячий шар, было больно и хорошо одновременно.

Заканчивал работу Асахи затемно — земли у них было много, а в такую жару ей требовалось и много влаги. Последнее ведро из глубокого, полного эха колодца было для них — чтобы напиться вдоволь ледяной воды. Юу не любил этот момент, после него наступала тишина. Они сидели на краю колодца, и между ними стояла теплеющая полупустая чашка. В саду пели цикады, ухала прилетевшая из леса сова — стеречь полевок. Тогда наступала пора уходить. 

— Сегодня без тебя точно не справился бы, — Асахи улыбался и тепло, и виновато, и грустно сразу. От его улыбки у Юу всегда размягчались коленки, как подогретый солнцем воск, а сердце больно билось в горле.

Асахи всякий раз благодарил за помощь, улыбался и провожал Юу до калитки, положив тяжелую руку на плечо. От этого оно как будто оплавлялось, кожа горела, а кости превращались в желе. Асахи пропускал пса во двор и стоял, сложив руки поверху невысокого забора. 

Слова застревали в горле, все мысли казались глупыми, язык нестерпимо чесался. «Я люблю тебя», — сказать это хотелось невыносимо сильно. Живот ныл, фальшивая улыбка трещала по швам. Юу прислушивался к сонной тишине и усталости в теле еще немного и уходил, когда Асахи прощался. 

— До завтра, Ноя-сан.

Его сутулая фигура темнела на том же месте, пока улица не уходила за поворот. Потом Юу налегал на педали, задыхаясь то ли от усталости, то ли от боли.

Ночи Юу не любил. Ночью с ним не было никого из друзей. Он оставался один на один с чувствами, стискивающими грудную клетку. Подолгу разбирая содержимое карманов, Юу оттягивал тот момент, когда придется ложиться в постель и встречаться взглядом с белым потолком. Он начинал считать минуты до следующей встречи, беспокойно ерзая на сбившемся футоне. Когда над Мияги всходила луна, Юу следил за ее бледным ликом, с тоской думая о том, что впустую закончился еще один из отведенных ему дней. 

Но Юу любил лето и любил Асахи, а всем, что он любил, Юу наслаждался сполна. Растягивая до невозможности каждый погожий денек, он замечал, что арбузы постепенно становятся все больше, Асахи говорит все меньше, а прощаются они у калитки все дольше. Надежда в сердце Юу становилась все крепче с каждой луной. 

Он верил, что это лето обязательно станет самым лучшим.


End file.
